Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$21$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$93$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$93$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $93$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $93$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $21 \geq $93$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $93 - $21 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $72 $ $x \geq \dfrac{72}{6} = 12$ Jessica must sell at least 12 subscriptions this week.